What Candy Floss Can Make You Do
by SeppakuStar
Summary: Ulquiorra takes Inoue to a fair to cheer her up, but faces a few problems. UlquiHime


**A/N: Hi everyone. This is a one-shot (maybe it'll become a two-shot, I don't know yet) I wrote. UlquiHime of course 3 Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sweet, Caring Gentlemen**

It all started when Aizen'd said Ulquiorra needed to take Inoue to the human world because her mental state was in a pretty bad shape and she was very pale, so he'd figured the human world would do her good. But only for three days. And of course they had to stay away from her hometown and friends. When Ulquiorra'd told Inoue that they would go to the human world for three days she didn't seem happy at all. Life was completely drained from her. She hadn't tasted it since four months. Ulquiorra'd asked her where she would like to go and she said that she wanted to go to a fair. That time he didn't know what a fair was.

He knew damn right what it was _now_.

People yelling and laughing with no end to it without a reason. Just because they were on a _fair_. Everyone was pushing and pulling each other just to get to the attractions with the huge waiting lines.

Ulquiorra found it ridiculous. All these people making a fuss over _nothing_.

But Inoue seemed a bit more alive being surrounded with people, although not much.

'Perhaps it is the lack of social contact.' Ulquiorra pondered. He let his vibrant green eyes wander across her body in front of him and sighed. They were walking for one hour now, doing nothing but looking around.

"Woman, this is a waste of time. Why don't you say what you want." Ulquiorra sped up a bit so he could walk beside her. When he looked at her face she turned her head away from him.

"Could we go over there?" She pointed at a stand with a pink oval thing on the roof. Ulquiorra nodded and they walked to the stand. They joined the line and stood there looking at each other. They'd put on normal clothes so they wouldn't stand out. Inoue was wearing a blue checked shirt with semi-long sleeves, a orange miniskirt and brown boots. Ulquiorra weared a green T-shirt with a black jacket, jeans and dark green All-Stars. The only odd things were his tear markings and his hollow mask. They just had to make something up if someone asked about it. Inoue averted her gaze from him, blushing. Although he _is_ Ulquiorra, she had to admit he looked pretty hot in this clothing. She's tried to imagine him without hollow mask and tear markings, but failed. She'd never seen him without, so she couldn't know how to picture him as a normal person. Inoue felt Ulquiorra jab her side and noted it was their turn.

"Oh, hello, I would like to have to two candy floss', please." The woman behind the counter looked questioning at Ulquiorra's weird helmet and nodded, grabbing two sticks and put them in a large bin. When she pulled them out they were covered in weird pink stuff. The woman gave Inoue one of the weird things and extended the other to Ulquiorra, who simply stared at it with a disgusted expression.

"What is this _trash_?" Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose and glared at the candy floss. Inoue's eyes widened and she quickly took Ulquiorra's candy floss out of the now angry looking woman's hand.

"Gomen! He's from Germany. They don't know candy floss' over there!" Inoue placed Ulquiorra's candy floss in her other hand together with hers and took his arm, walking away from the stand.

"How do you know I'm German?" Inoue stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"You are?" She blinked.

"Yes. When I used to be human I lived in Germany." Ulquiorra yanked his arm out of her grip and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. I didn't know. I just said the first thing that came into my mind." Inoue took a bite out of her candy floss. They walked through the mass of people, away from the fair. When they'd reached a park, Inoue fell down against a tree, closing her eyes.

"Shade…It's so hot." She mumbled. She felt that one of the two candy floss' was being tugged out of her hand and Ulquiorra's arm brush against hers as he sat down beside her. Inoue cracked one eyes open and stared at him, smiling vaguely.

"Are you going to eat your _trash_?" Ulquiorra gave her a particular look before he plucked some of his candy floss from the stick and held it between forefinger and thumb. Inoue watched him as he raised it to his mouth, parting his black upper lip from his lower, and licked it. The flavour immediately reached his taste buds, spreading sweetness throughout his mouth. His eyes widened for a split second before a revolted expression replaced his look.

"This is disgusting. It is way too sweet. Here. I don't want it." He handed his candy floss to Inoue and crossed his arms, still tasting the sweet flavour. Inoue chuckled and took a bite out of his candy floss.

"Well, I like it. Maybe you could ask the cook in Las Noches to make candy floss for me." She said, mouth full of candy floss. If he wasn't Ulquiorra, he would have rolled his eyes.

At that moment both of them heard a familiar booming voice. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he quickly put his arm around Inoue's waist and jumped up in the tree, hiding between the leafs. He looked at Inoue's shocked face and cursed. He strengthened his grip on her and watched through the leafs at the two people.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue gazed at the orange haired male on the road not to far away from the tree they were hiding in. A smaller woman with black hair stood beside him.

"Kuchiki-san." It looked like they had an argument. But the way their eyes sparkled with happiness struck Inoue. They were always so happy around each other. She felt the tears welling up and a sob escaped her mouth. Ulquiorra quickly placed his hand before her mouth. Rukia hit Ichigo on the head and said something. Ichigo rubbed his head and shouted something at her before he bent down and kissed her. Ulquiorra felt something wet on his hand and stared at Inoue's face.

She was crying.

He felt a strange tug at his chest and frowned, ignoring it. He decided this was enough and used sonido to get away from her friends. He ran until he came to a clearing, surrounded by trees and a lake on the far right corner. He sighed and stared at Inoue, who was cradled up in his arms, crying.

"Woman, what's wrong?" Ulquiorra didn't move when she gripped his jacket and buried her face in it. He waited until she calmed down and asked his question again.

"H-He d…doesn't c-c-care about m-me. H-He isn't try-i-ing to s-safe m-me from H-Hueco Mundo. H-He only c-c-cares a-about h-her." Inoue sniffed and sobbed. Ulquiorra blinked and kept staring at her.

"If he lets you down, then he's just _trash_. If he was a good friend, he would've saved you by now. But he hasn't. Now stop crying. " That startled Inoue. She looked up at him with moist eyes. Did she just heard caring words come from his mouth? Ulquiorra set her down and looked around. Inoue rubbed her eyes and stared at the ground, reminiscing Rukia and Ichigo.

"Woman, look up." Inoue sniffed and raised her head. Her eyes widened.

She faced a sea of flowers. Hundreds and hundreds of flowers were dancing in the wind, all in different colours and shapes. Bees and butterflies flew from flower to flower, happily sucking the nectar out of the flowers. Inoue watched in awe as she walked to Ulquiorra's side.

"It's…beautiful." Inoue whispered. Ulquiorra watched her as she walked into the floral field. Soon she was skipping through the field, a brilliant smile on her face. Ulquiorra felt that tug at his chest again and whimpered slightly. What is this strange feeling? The wind carried the petals throughout the sky, swirling them around. Inoue opened her eyes and stared at Ulquiorra, who stood firmly on his place.

"Ulquiorra, come on! It's really pretty and nice here!" Ulquiorra frowned as Inoue came running over to him, feeling stranger by the second.

"No. And besides, I'm allergic to flowers." Inoue blinked.

"No you're _not_! Come on." She took his hand and dragged him into the flowery field. Ulquiorra tried to free himself, but Inoue turned around and grabbed his other hand, smiling at him. Soon they were dancing. Ulquiorra didn't mind. He'd danced before.

"Woman, what happens to a person when he feels a strange tug at his chest?" Ulquiorra moved along with her. Inoue furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maybe that person's ill?" Ulquiorra frowned. He can't be ill. Besides, he felt fine, apart from that weird tug at his chest.

"And what if he isn't?" Ulquiorra twirled Inoue around.

"Then maybe that person is in _love_." Ulquiorra blinked. _Love_.

"Love." He repeated.

"Yeah. If you're in love you feel all weird around that person you love."

"What are the symptoms?" Inoue laughed.

"Well, you feel a pull at your heart, or you'll begin to stutter and blush or-"

"Pull at your heart." Ulquiorra stated, interrupting her.

"Yeah…Ulquiorra? Is something wrong?" Inoue worried, staring into his eyes. Beautiful, vibrant green pools stared back. Inoue blushed and averted her gaze.

"No." He put his hand under her popliteal and lifted her leg. Inoue shrieked and lost her balance and fell backwards but Ulquiorra stopped her by placing his other hand behind her back. Inoue opened her eyes and stared at the only a few inches away face of Ulquiorra. Their breaths mingled together and Inoue blushed.

"You scared me." She murmured. Ulquiorra stared into her eyes.

"Did I?" Inoue tried to avert her gaze from him, but found out she couldn't and stared into his eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Inoue raised her hand to his face. Ulquiorra said nothing as she stroke his cheek. She traced his jaw with her thumb while her forefinger rubbed his lips. Her other hand played with his messy dark hair. The tug at his chest became almost unbearable. He moved his face a bit closer to hers. Inoue shut her eyes.

'What am I doing?' Ulquiorra questioned himself. Why was he doing this? This wasn't like him to be so tender. He needed to stop and walk away, but he couldn't. He didn't _want_ to. He just discovered something new in him and didn't want to let go yet. His nose brushed against hers. Just a bit more.

Inoue'd always imagined she would share her first kiss with Ichigo. And it would be sweet and tender. But this surpassed all her expectations. Her heart started beating as fast as it could when Ulquiorra's lips landed on hers. Inoue felt her body relax into his hold and sighed. She knew this was wrong ; kissing with Ulquiorra, her enemy, but it felt good. The beautiful field around them vanished and they were the only ones existing, sharing their passionate moment. Inoue pressed her body firmly against Ulquiorra who didn't dare to let go. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Inoue parted her lips and felt Ulquiorra's tongue brushed against hers. Inoue moaned and tugged at his hair. She wanted more. But Ulquiorra parted his lips from her and let go of her. They both straightened their backs and an awkward silence fell over them. Inoue blushed and touched her lips.

"I must apologize." Inoue looked up and saw that Ulquiorra had his back to her.

"Huh."

"For my actions." Ulquiorra didn't move nor look at her.

"Ulquiorra…are you embarrassed?" Inoue placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No."

"Yes you are." Ulquiorra turned his head slightly and stared at her.

"It's just that…I've never felt like this before." He closed his eyes.

"You…You are afraid of what you feel, aren't you?" Ulquiorra didn't speak.

"Ulquiorra, love isn't an emotion to be afraid of. I understand it's something new for you, but it won't hurt you." Inoue took his hand in hers and intertwined her fingers with his bony, pale ones. Ulquiorra gazed into her eyes and gave her a small nod.

"Ulquiorra?" Inoue gazed at the flowery field.

"What is it?"

"I think I love you too." Inoue looked at him from the corners of her eyes. He did nothing. She smiled. Then she felt him snake his arm around her waist.

"Let's go back to Hueco Mundo." Inoue nodded. Ulquiorra opened a portal with his forefinger and turned around, letting Inoue go first.

"Ladies first." When Inoue passed him by she gave him a quick peck on his lips. Ulquiorra blinked and watched her as she entered the portal. Inoue giggled.

"Such a sweet, caring gentlemen."

* * *

**Well, maybe the end, maybe not. We'll see ;) Thanks for reading**


End file.
